Love After Dark
by NoMore1970
Summary: In this passionate piece, Tris and Tobias reveal their true feelings in a beautiful and intense affair one night. The next morning brings something even more serene. Are they ready?
1. Beautiful

The pistol's icy touch lingered on my fingertips. I exhaled. In one sharp and pristine moment I aimed the gun directly at the target. I fingered the trigger, the evil of the weapon leeched into my flesh. One more moment of hesitation and I wouldn't do it. I took the opportunity. Blasted back by the impact, I stumbled backwards. A smile crept to my lips. Shooting a bullet should be a simple task for a Dauntless, a born killer who impales and destructs pedestrians without further thought. I guess that made me different. But ever since Will's death, I just couldn't conjure the audacity to pick up a pistol again. And now I had.

"Looks like Beatrice Prior finally pulled the trigger." From the corner, Tobias emerged with smirk on his face. His hypnotic blue eyes locked with mine.

"I guess I did." I retorted. I sauntered into his arms as he wrapped them around me. He tilts my chin up and kisses me lightly. His eyes were clouded with something I couldn't quite identify.

"Do you want to go up to my room for a while?" His beautiful mouth danced like a wriggling caterpillar. I nodded as a longing smile played on my lips, desperate for him. Constant war was exhausting. I had thirsted for this one night when it would all diminish. I had known it wouldn't last. The glowering crescent moon would reveal itself. He'd encase me in his strong arms. I would finally tell him how I felt. Then it would all be over. It was almost as if all of that would be irrelevant, however; because the night would still occur, and preserve itself as a memory.

Tobias laced his fingers through mine and interlocked them; intertwined them. We moved silently up the stairwell, pausing occasionally to kiss. The final staircase spiraled up to the third floor, and ceased to exist upon reaching Tobias' room. He twisted the doorknob open with his key, and propped the door ajar. I stepped through the black room, a perfect shade of midnight. The scent of Tobias curled in tendrils and allowed me to inhale their crisp, clean acquired smell. He didn't bother to turn the lights off; just clicked the door back in place. My eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, a process like the tumbling foam of a waterfall. I saw his face weaving in and out of the shadows, approaching me. He rested his arms around my hips and pulled me closer. My body fit perfectly into the curve of his, as if we were molded for eachother. I grasped his back with my extended fingers. I felt the rise and fall of the muscles in his back contracting. He held my face in his hands and stroked my jaw. It was mere maneuvers like this that made me lost in time in space. I outlined the edge of his bottom lip with my tongue. He froze.

Suddenly, he brushes my lip with his tongue, and we continue as one person, one motion. We kissed forcefully, our mouths battling for dominance. I let him win and wrap my leg around his torso, letting him drag me along to the bed. I pull away, gasping, and sit cross legged on the mattress.

"Tobias," I murmur.

"Yes?" He inquired. His voice sounded husky. It tempted me to lock my mouth around his again. But I have to tell him the truth.

"I… I need to tell you something."

His expression voices his concern. I gave him a light kiss to reassure him.

"I'm not breaking up with you." I tease, but it sounds more solemn. I guess it's hard to sound sarcastic when you've just engaged in something of such sincerity. Such a delicate romantic affair. There much fragility in kissing, in other people, in relationships.

"I've been considering this. But I've been waiting to tell you until I was sure…" I hesitated for a moment.

"Tobias, I love you. I really, truly love you. I'm sorry that I was scared, it's just, I've never had these feelings before. I guess I just didn't know what to do with them."

"Don't be sorry," He breathes. "I love you, too." I closed my eyes and replayed the syllables in my head.

"Say it again." I said delicately, wanting to hear the beautiful affirmation twice.

"Tris, I love you." He whispered. His voice sounded very seductive. He took off his shirt and lay down next to me, palms facing the ceiling. I rolled over and grasped his face. He kissed me hard, and I returned the favor, letting him know our feelings were mutual. He fingered my bra and presses his mouth against my ear.

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise." He stripped my black cotton shirt from my body, and reached his arms around my torso. He struggled to unhook my bra strap. He guided three fingers around my breast. I gasped, shocked. He retracted.

"No, it's okay." I reassured him. He proceeded to kiss me while pulling his bare chest to mine.

"You are so beautiful. Don't ever lose sight of that." He told me. I blushed, and kiss him one last time before putting my clothes on again. He put on his shirt and followed me to the hallway.

"I love you." I murmured. He kissed the top of my forehead and closed the door, leaving it barely ajar. I walk back to my room, dazed. Before climbing into bed, I press my back to the wall and slide down to a squat. I had no idea two human beings were capable of such love.


	2. Tobias Longs for More

The alarm screamed through the silent hours of the morning, the only time of day in which turmoil, slaughtering, executing, and anarchy is absent in the Dauntless compound. I rolled over and pounded on the alarm, aggravated by the screeching noise it produced. I threw the blaring machine angrily at the ground. _Shut up! _I railed at it in my mind. Finally, I resolved to submerging it in the sink basin, where it crackled, sparked and went quiet. I cursed under my breath, musing about how I just broke my alarm clock as I fetched a coffee packet from the mahogany cupboard. The coffee machine groaned and gurgled as it formulated my morning brew.

A sharp knock bade me to welcome someone into my room. The concealed visitor revealed themself as I pulled on the door with precaution, pondering why someone would seek me out at five in the morning. Tobias.

"Hey, Tris." He greeted me with a fragment.

"Hey, babe, was last night not enough for you? Have you come back for a sequel?" I taunted.

"We both know you left me hanging last night." He said, his voice descending lower with every word, full of rust. I locked my mouth around his, and explored every place of his mouth that I already knew with my tongue. He kisses me back, his lips grasping at my gaping mouth. I wrapped both my legs around him, and he carried me to the bed, just like last night, but this time it's my bed. My hands were in his hair, and his hands cupped my face like a delicate shell. I reached my hand down the collar of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift moment. As he kissed me harder, I moaned softly and applied more pressure to my own kisses. I have to pull back at one point, gasping for air; but Tobias moves in again quickly, and I don't object. His slender fingers moved to my back and extracted my shirt from my body, leaving only my bra. I giggled as he struggled to unhook my bra. At last unhooking it, he stroked my breasts and kissed each one. I shivered with the exposure. Then it was his turn to remove another article of clothing. I had seen a boy without a shirt on before, multiple times, even outside of Tobias. This was different, I wasn't sure I was ready. His jeans dropped to the floor, and an obvious lump in his boxers is unmistakable. I blushed and turned away. He raised his eyebrows, a silent beckoning.

"We don't have to do this." His voice was barely audible, but the sincerity was blatant.

"No…" I stuttered. "I want to." I said. The last three words sound sexy and strong, as if I was purely confident in what I was doing. Though I wasn't, not in the least. Tobias picked up my hand and laid it on the hemline of his boxers. Propelled suddenly by curiosity, I tug at them to reveal his cock. Mimicking Tobias, I placed his hand in relevantly the same spot on my body as he had placed mine on his. I could tell he was slightly nervous, though he ached to proceed. I am almost always capable of deciphering Tobias' feelings. Using two hands, he gently guided my panties away. One hand swept away the white cotton dominantly, and the other assisted. He looked at me like he did last night when I told him I loved him, and in return, he told me the same. I felt my cheeks flood with color as I realize I'm completely nude, in front of my boyfriend, who is also naked. I suddenly wonder what I looked like to him, did I still look beautiful, now that he's seen every segment, every outline of my body? I averted my eyes momentarily, and Tobias moved in closer.

"Tris, you're beautiful you have nothing to hide." He assured me. Two of his fingers extended as he approached me. He pressed his lips to mine, and then stroked my vagina. I'm so shocked by the touch. It lingers on my most fragile part of my body a like burning ember. I pulled away. I'm not sure what my expression looked like; a scowl, maybe. When I locked eyes with Tobias again, his cerulean blue eyes are bulging with emotion, hurt, maybe.

"You're not ready, are you?" He inquired. His voice was tinged with sorrow, and accented with regret. He was wrong. I _was_ ready. I take his hand in mine and slowly, I place it back on my vagina. I suddenly wanted him desperately, and I wanted him immediately. If I loved him, I wanted to love every part of him. And I wanted him to love every part of him. He resumed tracing every outline of my vagina. I reached to his cock and stroked it, and became accustomed to it before kissing him while I affectionately allowed my fingers to trace every part if the cock's intricate design, so that we wouldn't have to awkwardly glance up at each other while we learned about the other's crotch.

"Tris." Tobias murmured. Without even having to ask, I knew what he wanted. He sprawled out on his back, cock facing the ceiling. I climbed atop him and aligned myself so that my vagina rested right on his cock.

"This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, babe." He said. "But I promise it'll feel good after a little bit." He told me. I moaned loudly at first as the head of his cock crept into the crevice of my vagina. I grasped the edges of his back as it progressed in further. Suddenly Tobias and I moved together as one motion, one body, one person, and I understood what he meant about it feeling good. Afterword, we lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's bodies, we panted, kissed, and stroked. We fell asleep like that, and when the sun rose, we were still unclothed and encased in the other's arms.


End file.
